Kryptonite
by NCISCastle39
Summary: "You're human. Extraordinary, yes, but still human. Even Superman has his kryptonite."


**Disclaimer: Disclaimed**

**This is a fic I wrote quite awhile ago and never got around to posting. Tiva's second dance...**

It was late one night at NCIS. Mostly everyone had left, half the lights turned off. It was quiet, only the soft sound of plugged in computers filling the area. And then there was Tony and Ziva. Ziva was finishing paperwork she had to fill out for killing Bodnar. Tony was just sitting across from her at his desk, patiently waiting like a faithful dog.

Ziva was trying her best to focus, but her focus ended up being on the feeling of Tony's eyes staring at her. For some strange reason, she wasn't as creeped out by his gesture than touched by it. He had stayed way after hours just to sit there by her side probably bored out of his mind.

"Tony, you do not have to stay," she said through the silence of the squad room.

"I know," he simply replied, not moving any muscles besides the ones in his mouth.

"Well then why are you here?"

"For you. You have a good work ethic, Ziva. You could've finished that paperwork hours ago. But you didn't because you don't want to go home. Home is a place to let your emotions run free. Work isn't. But there also comes a point that is inevitable no matter where you are. I thought you might like someone there when you finally breakdown."

It took her a moment to let his words sink in. "I do not break, Tony."

"Yes you do." He stood up and strolled over to her desk. He leaned against the edge of it. "You're human." He paused, attempting to make eye contact that she refused. "Extraordinary, yes, but still human." He stopped again, staring at her still body. "Even Superman has his kryptonite."

She moved her eyes over to his body, still not making eye contact. She didn't have a reply, so she let him continue.

"You're broken, Ziva. Physically, mentally, emotionally. You don't have to pretend like nothing happened."

"I am not pretending. I am not broken."

"Your father was murdered, Ziva. You're not sleeping at night. You got in a car crash. You are far from okay."

"No I am not. I got my revenge."

"Revenge doesn't solve problems."

"It does for me," she said slightly irritated. She knew he meant well, but why did he always have to invade her personal life?

"Eli is still dead." He lifted her hand and brushed her black and blue knuckles with his thumb. "These weren't caused by the crash."

"I got in a fight with Bodnar."

"They were there before that. Beating up your body doesn't make it heal faster."

She pulled her hand away. "Then what does, Tony? It is over. We do not need to keep discussing it."

"Just because it's over doesn't mean you forget."

"Well I would like to so please quit reminding me."

"Even Berlin?"

She didn't reply.

"Stand up." He held out his hand as an invitation. "Let me treat you to a real dance without any distractions."

"Tony, I..." It was times like these when she wished she was better with words. Instead she placed her tiny black and blue hand into his larger protective one. He led her out into the larger space between their desks and pulled her into a waltz frame, beginning to move back and forth, side to side. This was the first time she made any real eye contact this night. "There is no music," she stated.

"Hakuna Matata."

She smiled. "That is an odd song choice for a waltz."

"I meant no worries."

"I know."

They fell into a comfortable silence for a long while, Tony breaking it after an eternity. "We have excellent office behavior, ya know."

She let out a laugh from within her throat. "We could always stop, Tony."

"I'll let you decide that."

She shifted, worrying him that she might have actually listened. Instead she rested her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. He let go of her hand and pulled her into a full hug, rocking her gently back and forth and side to side. Then he closed his eyes too, savoring the moment.

"Tony?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here."

**This is the sister-story to my other fic _I Won't Let Go_ if you'd like to read that one too. They are very different stories, I just call them "sisters" because they both involve Tiva dancing.**

**R&R**

**xo**


End file.
